A Most Peculiar Engagement
by Lynne Marie
Summary: When D meets his new fiancé, he’s anything but thrilled, but when he learns about an enticing secret of hers, things get very interesting.
1. Default Chapter

A Most Peculiar Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop or its characters, blah blah blah.........I'm not Matsuri Akino, though I do obsess over this manga. A lot.

Summary: When D meets his new fiancé, he's anything but thrilled, but when he learns about an enticing secret of hers, things get very interesting.

The Count lay sprawled over piles of fresh contracts in need of organization, his pointer-fingernail gently tracing an empty tea cup. He was exhausted. Everything around him seemed as though it were far in the distance, and he wished that time would hold still just for a moment so that he might nap in peace. But, sadly, this was not to happen, for only five minutes later the little chime above the shop door rang followed by the sound of light, yet imperial foot steps walking about the shop. A deed voice grunted, "Is there a Count D here?"

Yawning, the Count sat up from his desk, his eyes yearning to close again. He slowly walked into the parlor to pleasantly greet his patron. When D looked his customer up and down, he observed that the man was wealthy, for he wore a suit of the finest material available in America. His hair was long, for the modern man, trailing just past his ears; he wore a confident smile that seemed to express just what he was thinking. And from reading his smile, D could see that this man had not come to purchase a pet.

"Welcome to my pet shop, good sir," he greeted politely with a curt bow. "How may I assist you?"

The man smiled and returned the Count's bow with a gentle nod. "I trust you are the Count?"

D shook his head. "I am not," he answered, "I'm afraid that you seek my grandfather. He is traveling abroad right now. If you'd like, I shall relay to him your message, or perhaps I can help in some way?"

The man nodded gruffly. "You can help me, actually," he said, wiping his copper face. "I have come from Japan to meet you, and I bring with me my daughter. You two are to be married by the end of the month."

The Count froze, not knowing how to react, all he knew was that he needed to sit down – and he needed some tea. "Please," he said, blankly gesturing to the couches, "do have a seat. I shall pour your tea."

The man began to speak rapidly about marriage contracts, dowries, and other such formalities. The Count was growing ever-paler with each word. It wasn't until the man took a sip of his tea that D had a chance to speak. "I'm sorry," he said, "but this is all so sudden to me. I was unaware of any such contract."

"Really?" inquired the man. "That's unusual. How did you not know that you were engaged to Japan's commercial princess?"

D rested his head on the tips of his fingers. "Do forgive me," he stated, "Commercial Princess?"

The man nodded. "For twelve years has this contract been under our ink. Your grandfather made all the arrangements. You see, Koruna – that's my daughter – is to marry a man of diversity, seeing as she is a symbol of Japan's Foreign Policy. And who is a better example of true diversity that you, a Chinese Count who works for a living. You run under Chinese religion, I'm aware, and you follow a varied amount of values, you're familiar with many diverse cultures, and there's also the peculiar, and unexplained matter of your title as a Count. An Asian falling under a Western title, it's rather intriguing."

D's face was beginning to weep beads of sweat as his mind tried to assimilate what was being placed before him. He had no intention of getting married any time soon – or ever, so he thought. And why hadn't his grandfather told him when the contract was made. Even more strange, why had this man not introduced him to the princess in question?

"I am sorry," the Count breathed, "but I do not believe that I am the correct suitor for your daughter. The whole affair is completely against my code of ethics."

The man laughed and slapped his knee with force. "Exactly why you are the perfect man for my daughter to marry!" he cried. "You have class. And you are not greedy. Have I yet told you of the handsome dowry I am offering?"

The Count nodded. "You have, Sire. But, I must repeat that this is against my code of ethics. I am human. And, as you know, humans mate for love, not for image. And your dowry does not interest me. As you said, I have no greed."

The man began to smile brightly. "Ah, well, Count, you must understand that this truly is not negotiable. Your grandfather will pay a hefty price should you not agree to my offer."

The Count clenched a fist as his loyal friend, T-chan sat beside him, growling crudely. "And what sort of price would that be?" he inquired suspiciously.

The man gave a curt nod as he set his cup of tea on the table, swallowing slowly. "Well, if you take a look at this contract," he said, retrieving a thick, rolled-up document from his jacket pocket, "you will see that if this agreement were to be broken, your grandfather would give over the property of your family to mine."

D went sheet white as his fingers rested defensively on T-chan who growled with a fierce threat. Give the shop to a Japanese noble? Simply judging by the man's smell, the Count could see that he had no position to take care of an animal – let alone the animals in his pet shop. There was no possible way that such a claim could be true. But as D examined the contract, he could see on the very bottom was his grandfather's signature written smoothly and clearly in his native Chinese.

T-chan stood angrily and began to pace. He looked D in the eye with sorrow. The Count could only return his gaze with an ethereal sadness. He wished to be free to make such a life-altering choice, but it seemed that he lacked such a liberty. Either he lose the shop, and all the animals that lived within, or marry a woman whom he only knew of by name and title. Though it was difficult, he reluctantly agreed with a shameful nod.

The man embraced D like a father and began praising the gods and talking of his plans for the grand wedding in America. "Oh, just imagine the good this will do for Japan! Such diversity!" and he left the shop, his words of admiration reaching the ears of the ever-curious Detective Orcot as he entered.

And, of course, as was expected, Leon couldn't help but interrogate D harshly. "You didn't sell that guy anything, did you?" he snapped immediately.

D brushed his words with a swishing hand as he looked away. "Too nosey to say 'hello', I see," was his reply.

"Come on, D," the detective pushed, parading his fist in the air. "I know something's up with that guy! What is it? Drugs? Imported illegals? Or did he just purchase some sort of fire-breathing toad?"

The Count sobbed and gave T-chan firm glare. "What is 'up' between that man and I is none of your business, detective, and the sooner you know that, the better-off you'll be."

Leon gave the Count a suspicious look, but decided not to say anything. For some strange reason, he had a sweet tooth. "Here's a funny question for ya, D," Orcot mused, "Do you got anything sweet?"

D sighed, not feeling quite up to dealing with the detective. So, he simply waved his hand over to the refreshment table. "Take what you like, but do not disturb me," he ordered, resting his cheek to his arm which lay on the head of the couch.

Leon served himself a few sweets and went to sit on the couch across from the Count, only to find a growling Totetsu in his way. "Move over, stupid goat."

The Count winced. "I'm not a goat!" T-chan snarled. Of course, Leon only heard more growling and simply shoved the creature aside. This angered T-chan greatly causing him to clamp down hard on Leon's wrist.

The detective screamed and tried to shake the Totetsu off, but his jaws would not release, and his wrath could not be balked. He refused to let the detective go until he had tasted enough blood to satisfy his rage.

Watching the quarrel with one eye, D couldn't help but release a little chuckle. Right away, T-chan let go of the fouled policeman and leapt to the Count's side where he rested his head on D's lap, keeping a keen eye on his foe.

Leon began to scarf down the treats as his suspicious eyes circled the room. "So," he began, "what is it?" After several long minutes of silence, the detective grew impatient. "Fine," he sighed, slipping a lemon tart across the coffee table. "Then I suppose you won't want this?"

The Count could smell the delicious aroma dancing about in his senses like a wandering ghost in search of a hospitable place to reside. It was almost irresistible. Before long, D stood up, walked around the table, scooping the lemon tart into his arm, cradling the box as though it were a baby, and sitting beside the detective with a face full of fresh tears on the inner lining of his dual eyes.

"You all right, D?" Leon asked. The Count sighed and gracefully rested his head on the detective's shoulder; gentle sobs could be heard from time to time.

Before the detective could relay his question again, D blurted out with an aching tone, "This is not fair! Such injustices have not existed in my family for generations! What possible sense does my grandfather make in forcing me into such a decision?"

The detective took two fingers and pushed D aside. Brushing his slick fingers through his blonde hair, he breathed, "Maybe I could help if I knew exactly what this injustice is."

D sighed. "I suppose, giving the condition of my rather hyperbolic diction, it would only be right for me to tell you some of the details to this preposterous event."

The detective sighed and thrusted, "Leave it to you to use big words when you're depressed. Just get on with the injustice."

Wiping a single tear from his left eye, the Count sniffled and said, "I have been made an offer by the Chief of Foreign Policy in Japan that is positively impossible to refuse."

Reclining back, Leon pressed, "Go on."

"If I do not comply with his . . . outrageous demand, the price I will be forced to pay is simply ghastly! And the worst of all of this is: my grandfather approves of it. Though I do have a suspicion that he did not willingly agree to such an atrocity, I have no proof of it being forced."

Leon groaned with impatience. "Look, D, if you don't wanna tell me, then fine; but, don't think for one minute that I won't find out."

Resting his forehead on the tips of his fingers, the Count fluttered a shooing hand at Orcot. "Still, still, Dear Detective, you will know when I tell you," he chided. Then added quickly, "And if I am unable to escape this horrid contract, then believe me, Detective: YOU WILL KNOW!"

Not another word was said, as Leon could tell that D truly was stressed out. After he finished his sweets, he left the shop with Christopher at his side.

The previous day had passed and the now rested Count held his head up as customer after customer came in and out of the shop. Try as he might, however, D was unable to free his mind of his current plight. From time to time, he would see a married or engaged couple enter the shop and feel the need to crawl away in tears, but as the only clerk in the shop, it was his obligation to tend to all patrons with his cheerfully mysterious behavior.

"Do enjoy your pet," said the Count as he saw off his last ferret. Surprisingly, they were in high demand as of late. D knew that when one thinks of a ferret with affection, it usually signifies the coming of a royal clan, and all these affectionate thoughts had been focused around his shop all day. D just laughed and pushed the thought aside, however. There were only three remaining clans of monarch ferrets in the whole world, and they were nothing to fret over. However, he couldn't help but feel a pinging curiosity in the back of his mind.

Five minutes after resting on the couch, the Count only had to stand once more as the Japanese Chief of Foreign Policies came in and shook his hand. Beside him was a young lady no taller than the Count's shoulder. She had eyes of a dazzling chestnut, enormously rounded to a picturesque almond with skin deeply shaded amber. Her hair was held back by a simple bow that allowed it to follow out behind her like a radiant shadow watching over all that it touched.

The Count bowed politely and said, "Good day, Sir Yamato," and reverently sifting his eyes to the young lady, he added, "Princess Koruna." She curtsied with a polite demeanor about her, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"It is pleasing to meet you, Count." She said in a perfect accent, her eyes not straying from the floor.

The Count could sense that she was not pleased. He felt hurt in her soul; as though she was losing as much as he was. He truly pitied her. Mr. Yamato took off to the car outside the shop leaving Koruna behind. As he left, a tear slid down the princess' cheek as her head followed her gaze. "May I interest you in some tea?" the Count offered, trying to please her.

Koruna's eyes darted up sharply. "No, thank you," she snapped with great hostility. She took a seat on the couch with perfect posture and examined a picture on the in table. "I see your appearance has not wavered from your father's." she stated.

D shook his head. "That is my grandfather," he told her. "My father and I look nothing alike. It's quite strange, really."

Koruna's brown eyes glared at him with anger. "Must you speak to me in that tone?" she shot. "Or have I the need to remind you that I am a princess."

D's eyes flickered as something punctured the back of his mind. "A princess," he thought, "I am speaking with a princess with eyes like those I have never seen. And on this very day she has come to my shop – on the day the ferrets gain attention." Slowly, his lips curved into a half-smile. "Indeed, Your Highness, I am aware that you are a princess. Please tell me: what clan are you from?"

Koruna's head jerked and she scoffed. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

The Count shrugged slightly, his eyes closed and his calm demeanor once more returned. "I believe that the monarch ferrets still label their communities clans. Or am I incorrect?"

Koruna's eyes twitched as she gazed at the Count bewildered. "Y-you know I'm a . . . ferret?"

Calmly sipping tea, the Count nodded. "I just discovered your little secret, actually. My only question is such: is that body a host or is it a form your clan can take on?"

Koruna's eyes sparkled with mystery as she replied, "Have you ever heard of a clan that shape-shifts?" D nodded. "You know a great deal for a human. Is there a reason?"

"None that you may know, Your Highness," said the Count easily. Not too long after, Leon came into the room, flipping back his blonde hair. When his eyes fell to Koruna, he flashed a cheesy grin and presented a thumbs up.

"Oh, Orcot, you fool," D thought, rubbing his head with his fingertips.

"Count, you have a woman with you?" he asked.

"Brilliant work, Detective," sighed the Count, nettled. "What have you come for?"

"Where's Chris? I have someone that I want him to meet," the detective stated. "But that can wait. Meanwhile, please introduce me to your lovely lady friend."

"Orcot-san, this is Koruna Yamato. My –" D went fridged, his bottom lip quivering. He looked pleadingly to the detective. "My fiancé," He finished grimly.

"I'll never understand you Chinese..." Orcot exclaimed. "Where's my brother, I want him to meet someone."

"If you mean to have him meet another one of your loose women, you can forget it. He'll have none of it. He said, and I quote, 'Unless he's actually going to be serious with her, I don't want to meet her!'"

The detective smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "Then bring him in."

D sighed and took off to the back room. He preferred leaving Koruna anyway. An engagement with the ferret princess usually meant one thing: the wedding night ended with only one living member of the party, and the Count seriously doubted she would let herself be the victim. "Honestly, Grandfather, what is it you have planned under all this? And how do I get out of it?"

D stopped in the middle of the halls and fell to his hands and knees sobbing. Tears flew from his eyes as he leaned on the wall for support. He wanted to die before the wedding night. He wanted to feed himself to T-chan. His tears were falling to the ground one drop at a time creating a warm puddle of grief.

Two hands touched his back. Count, he heard the elusive voice of Chris say with concern, Count, are you all right?

"Your brother wishes to see you, Christopher," D said weakly. "He wants you to meet someone. He says that he's serious about her."

Chris knew not to pry the Count any farther. He had been very brief with him all day. Sometimes, he was even pretty harsh. T-chan had to comfort him when he sent the Count violently ranting after trying to be nice and calling him "Brother D". He didn't know why it made the Count so mad. He thought it would be a nice thing to say. He always thought of the Count as an older brother. Someone to guide him on the wise path. Now the Count needed him, but he had no wisdom to give. Not even the Honlon would help him.

"Chris!" Leon squeezed his brother tight. "I can't believe this, but I found the perfect girl! How was I to know that she was right under my nose. Who knows, maybe soon she'll become your sister-in-law."

"Big bro, you just met this girl, don't think too far in the future," Chris sighed.

"That's just the thing, Chris!" Leon cried with delight. "I didn't just meet her. I did, however, just find out that she's the one for me. It's Jill from work. Now, she's at the house and she wants to see you. Come on!"

Leon dragged Chris out, mostly because he was excited, but he was also eager to get away from the Count's fiancé. She really pissed him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every day Koruna came to the shop for several hours, at least one of those hours were spent under the close supervision of Minister Yamato. D, though very displeased with his obligation to marry this young lady, had come to acceptance with his fate. However, Leon never made it easy for him.

"I thought arranged marriages weren't done in this century," said the detective one day while he, D, Jill, and Chris were having tea together before Koruna's visit. On this day, they were going to take her to the zoo under Chris's request. Jill thought it was such a cute idea, that she motioned to Leon that they should make it a double date. "I mean, wouldn't it make you happier if you got to pick your wife, like I do?"

"Well, it would take the complication out of things, I suppose," D sighed, pouring a new cup of tea for Chris. "Besides, I'm sure my father has his reasons." The Count had not told Orcot, or anyone else, about Koruna being the Ferret Princess. He had never mentioned it since the day he met her. However, he did plan on asking her what her intentions were for masquerading as a human First Child of Japan. "Weddings have been set through family agreements since the dawn of time in my country. It's not unusual for something like this to occur. In fact, it's only been recently that families don't get involved. Of course, some families prefer to stick with tradition."

"Which is why you're wearing that skirt," Leon concluded. Jill elbowed him in the ribs and called him a no-good-chauvinistic lout for saying that. They all had a good laugh. Except for Leon, who pouted.

"I think it's sweet how accepting you're being to this, Count," Jill said. "Love is hard to find, but sometimes, when you don't want it, it'll come to you and if you resist, it'll go away and never come back."

D set his tea down. His eyes looked distant. He had found love once, he thought. And just like Jill said, his unwillingness to accept it caused that chance to leave him forever. If only he were able to go back in time and fix what he had done. To maybe tell her that he loved her. But it was too late. Monica had died, and he was unable to stop it, yet he was the only one who could.

"Yo, D!" Leon called, yanking on the Count's sleeve. "Come on, your woman's here, let's go."

The Count shook his head and looked up to see Koruna standing next to Minister Yamato who was smiling broadly. "My daughter says you are a very good man, Count. I now believe that I was a wise man in taking this offer. You will take good care of my daughter, no?"

D bowed. "How can one not dote upon such a creature, Sir Yamato? Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse us for the day, we're all taking Christopher to the zoo."

The Minister smiled even brighter. "Of course! I have other engagements anyway." He bowed his head and left, leaving Koruna behind with a very cross look on her face.

"The zoo?" she stated plainly. It was more of a scoff than a question.

"Yes," D said, "Chris wanted to go and Jill thought it would be nice if we all went together."

"Kinda like a double date," Jill chimed in.

"For someone from Japan, you don't have much of a Japanese accent," said Leon, ever the suspicious detective.

Both D and Jill kicked him in the shin. "Honestly, Orcot, I don't know why Jill puts up with you. Come along or the zoo will be over-crowded with people."

"Honestly, D you have no patients." Leon sighed.

"Bro, leave him alone for the day, will ya?"

Koruna stepped on D's foot. He jumped. "Why was I not informed of us going to the zoo? I hate animals."

"Unusual…" observed the Count.

The princess snapped an angry glare. "What? You find this strange?"

D nodded. "Why would a Buddhist hate animals?"

"I spit on the name of Buda!" she cried.

The Count didn't say anymore. He just smiled and took Chris's hand. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

All that day at the zoo, Chris held a smile that wouldn't fade while Jill and Leon grew closer. Koruna was silent, but polite while the Count showed her around and told her every animal's idiosyncratic habits.

During lunch, Jill took it upon herself to notice that the Count wasn't in his best mood. She tested her theory by taking a bite of his dessert. When he didn't even seem to notice, she smiled, folded her hands together, and said, "Say, Chris, how would you like to see the dolphin show?"

"Really?" Chris cried in excitement, ice cream dripping down his shirt. "That would be fun!"

"Great," Jill continued. "Koruna, would you like to join us? Leave the men to do their thing for a while?" Leon gave Jill a questioning glance. She returned his gaze with a stern gleam. "Leon, I'm sure you won't mind spending some time with the Count. Lord knows you spend all your working hours with him. Not to mention your off-duty time."

D sighed, uneasy. Leon just mumbled. "I suppose someone has to keep an eye on him," he said. The Count huffed the remark away, looking about the zoo for something to eat.

"Detective, I must say I am hungry. Why don't you treat me to some snacks at the Flour de'Locreme over there?" said the Count. Leon groaned. That place was so expensive, and he had already spent a lot of his pay check this day.

"How about I get you some ice cream and we call it even?"

"I'm afraid they never put enough sugar in their ice cream. I'd much prefer to have some sweets." Leon groaned again.

They said good bye to Jill, Chris, and Koruna who took their leave to the dolphin show. "I've been reading about dolphins!" Chris said excitedly. "Flip told me a lot about them and they really interested me. Apparently, they sleep with one eye open! And they use more of their brains than we do. I also read that it's questioned that they might even be smarter than humans."

"Almost all animals are," said Koruna. "But fish were never known to be very clever."

Jill rolled her eyes. This princess was quite rude, and very spoiled. But she just smiled and turned away, when really she wanted to remind little Miss Priss whose country kicked whose butt in World War II.

Leon threw his cup of tea away. "D, I can't believe you bring your own tea to an amusement park."

"First of all, my dear Detective," the Count began, "this is a zoo, not an amusement park. It's an educational environment for children to learn the improper ways of animal care. And second of all, the tea they have here tastes bitter and completely cheap."

Leon's face turned red. "Cut it with the dear detective crap, D," he said, "I have a girlfriend, you know and I don't want her to think I'm gay."

D sighed. "Don't worry," he exclaimed, "One look at that apartment of yours and she'll know you're sexual preference right away." Leon blushed. "I embarrassed you, Mr. Detective?"

"Huh? Dream on." Leon waved a hand in the air. The Count focused his attention on a sleeping Jackal. "Speaking of bars and cages," said Leon, changing the subject. "What's with your little ball and chain? I want full details here. I've heard some interesting stories about Japanese gals. So tell the truth. I bet she's a real animal in bed."

"LEON!" the Count turned away and flushed pure scarlet. Author's Note: As oppose to impure scarlet. . "I'll have you know that I am an honorable man and will not scorn her body until the proper time."

Leon stepped back a tad. "Scorn? Is that what you Chinese call sex these days?" The detective let out a yelp when D's foot met his. "All right, all right. I'll change my question. What's her deal? Does she hate everything?"

The Count's duel eyes were fixed hazily on the Jackal. It stood and came toward him, returning his gaze. Leon tried hard to break their stare-off but D merely back-handed him. "Do you see this jackal, Mr. Detective?" Leon only nodded. In these cases he preferred not to ask questions. "Only three years ago, it was free and about to have a healthy litter of pups. Then, she was taken to this tiny cage and had to escort her young ones to the realm of the dead. Can you imagine how that must have felt?"

Leon was confused. "And what makes you think this is true?"

"She told me," said the Count. "Every animal in this zoo has had a story almost equal in caliber. Why do you think that is? Animals were meant to be free. They live for a higher purpose than we. And yet, humans think that it's their right to tear them from the very home they know into a strange environment; one full of different rules, and far too many boundaries. Do you think they actually like that sort of life?"

Leon didn't answer. None of D's words made sense to him. "D, they're just animals. Who cares what they like?"

D turned his attention to Leon and sighed. His eyes were wet with un-cried tears. "I do, Mr. Detective," he said. "And if I don't love the minister's daughter, I could lose my shop and all of my animals will probably end up living like this poor jackal here. All of Chris's friends: my friends. Even T-Chan would live with anguishing life. Or worse…. I can't afford to risk that, Detective. I love them far too much to put my own selfish feelings before theirs."

Leon could see the hurt in his friend's eyes. He knew now that the Count that was once always so mysteriously happy was now hurting more than he could hold up. The Count, Leon's arch nemesis and trusted friend was in a lot of pain and there was almost nothing that Leon could do about it. "Hey, Count?" he said in a caring tone, "Why don't you come with me? I'll buy you some fudge?"

D's watery eyes lit up a little bit and a small smile came to the corner of his lips. "I'd like that."

Mr. Yamato stepped into the pet shop with a cheerful grin on his face and looked around as though he were inspecting it with plans in his mind. The Count didn't trust the man. "Count, I'm afraid I'll need an answer sooner, rather than later as to the marriage we have arranged for you," he said with a beaming grin on his face. It was almost sinister. "The Japanese embassy is having a ball in two weeks, and I would like to have your answer by then. I hope you do make the wise decision though."

D's duel eyes looked carefully into Yamato's with intense furry. "We agreed I had two more months to make my decision." He argued. "What you are doing is not fair to the terms of your contract, Mr. Yamato. There are penalties for breaking contracts. Serious penalties that I don't believe you'd like to face."

"Are you threatening me, Count?"

D shrugged. "Perception is nine tenths, I suppose," he replied with bitter calm. "Where is the girl, sir?"

"She's coming in as soon as she finishes filling out the rest of the papers I've given her." His grin widened all the way across his face. "Weddings have always been such blessed events."

Q-Chan perched himself on the Count's shoulders with resentment in his beady little eyes. He screed and snarled in his squeaky little voice, waggling a little finger in Yamato's direction. "It seems that your flying rat has taken a liking to disrespect his superiors." D's eyes flared. "None the matter, he will learn respect in time."

"Q-Chan is my shop assistant. He may do as he pleases, sir." D's gaze was defiant and angry. "Your welcome in my shop has passed the point of tolerance. Do leave before I call the police." Yamato laughed a moment. Then, he saw the serious hatred in D's eyes and left just as Koruna came gliding into the shop. "Good afternoon, Lady Koruna. You do look lovely today."

"Your cop friend questioned me rather harshly," she sneered. "Next you speak with him, tell him he must treat me with more respect, or I shall not allow you to see him again."

"Lady Koruna, you are not of the authority to tell me who I can or cannot see," replied the Count, just as haughtily. "What the detective does is out of care for me. He is my friend, and though that may mean nothing to you and your people, it is something I hold with pride."

Koruna huffed and sat down. "Don't just stand there, poor me a cup of tea."

T-Chan was loyally standing before the Count. "Please, Count, can I eat her now?" D patted his head soothingly.

"You're disturbing my pets with your behavior, ma'am and I must say, I don't appreciate it in the least. Either you apologize to them or I reveal to your "father" that his daughter's been kidnapped."

Koruna laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!" she cried. "Do you really think that man will believe you? I can see you telling him now. 'My deepest apologies, Sire, but your daughter's been kidnapped by ferrets.' Classic, I must say. He'll laugh in your face. Your silly animals deserve no such apologies from me."

"Treacherous bitch!" growled T-Chan. Koruna's almond eyes snapped in the Tetsu's direction. He growled back at her, showing off his sharp teeth and drooling. "Traitors make lovely stew."

"Now, now, T-Chan, we must be friendly to our guest."

"Why do you defend her, Count?" asked the Tetsu. D simply sighed and looked out the window, longing to be anywhere than where he was. "Count?" T-Chan growled. He was very displeased at the moment. "Forget this. I'm gonna go cook something."

The tetsu left the main room of the shop in an angry huff. "Koruna, that was very rude, what you did to T-Chan."

Koruna looked up and the Count, her eyes sharp enough to cut through steel. "Don't talk down to me like I'm one of your silly pets, Count D," she ordered. "I am here for an important reason and I won't let you or some stupid snarling goat spoil my plans."

D folded his arms across his chest. "And what might those plans be?" he asked.

"My tea?"

With a sigh, the Count poured a cup of tea and sat down, flustered and tired, holding back tears. He wished he had someone near by for support. But no one was ever there for the Count other than his pets, who were all now very displeased with him. For the first time in a very long time, D was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Count, why won't you tell us what's going on?" asked T-Chan in annoyance. "It's like this madam butterfly ferret girl is carrying you away like a siren. If you don't tell me, or let me eat her, I'm going to ignore you and eat her anyway."

The Count sighed as he looked through his closet desperately for the proper outfit to wear to the banquet. "T-Chan, this isn't the time," he said exasperated. "I'll tell you when the time comes. In the meantime, I must look well for Mr. Yamato's banquet and I just don't have anything worthy enough for such an occasion!"

T-Chan growled with an angry glow in his eyes. He grabbed the Count's wrist and looked him straight into his duel eyes. "D, I'm your friend. I know something's wrong here. You've been to events much better than some stupid banquet. You've feasted with gods, Count! If anything, they aren't worthy of what you have to offer. So why are you acting like you're trying to impress them and win over Koruna's heart?"

D sighed. "I can't tell you, T-Chan," he persisted. "Believe me, if I could, I would. You'll know in time, but I just can't tell you now! It breaks my heart to have to hold the truth from you – from all of you. But, that just shows you how important this secret is."

T-Chan's eyes were fierce. "If you were any other, I would make dessert out of you."

D's eyes were filled with sorrow as he watched the angry man-eater stomp out of his room. At last, the Count selected a brightly colored Japanese kimono with lines of gold woven throughout the cloth. He sighed. Kimonos, despite their beauty and elegance, were heavy and troublesome to wear for a whole evening.

While he was dressing, D heard the bell to the shop ring. "Mr. Detective, is that you?" he called out. "I hope you're not wearing those silly clothes of yours. This banquet has a strict dress code."

"One that doesn't involve you in a dress?" the detective called back.

D sighed. "Is Jill with you?"

"Yep. Your woman's here too."

The Count rolled his eyes. "She is no more my 'woman' than you are 'my' detective, Orcot-san."

Leon groaned at the mention of that name. "Look, she's out here, are you ready yet?"

Count D came walking into the front room, proudly wearing his kimono, his chin held high. "What do you think?" he asked, giving a little spin to display all the colors. The detective, Jill and Chris clapped and made cat calls, Koruna scoffed and Leon began laughing uncontrollably, only to be viciously elbowed by an embarrassed Jill.

"D, you look ridiculous, but we're pressed for time if we don't want to be late." Leon rubbed his hand through his hair. "Whose car are we taking?"

Koruna shot the three an angry look. "D and I are arriving in my limo. You three can hitch-hike for all I care."

T-Chan growled loudly at the Count's feet. "She'd make an excellent stew," he muttered through wet teeth. "Please, D it'll only take an hour."

D patted the tetsu gently on his back. "Now, now, none of that."

"You best control your animals before we wed, Count, or you won't be allowed to keep them after our wedding night." Koruna hissed wickedly.

Duel eyes turned sharply to her, a threatening gleam in their normally calm demeanor. Viciously, D opened his mouth to protest until he saw Koruna's almond eyes spread into a smile. "Don't worry, T-Chan won't harm you without cause or permission. He may not be tame, but he isn't stupid." D smiled and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. "Are we leaving then?"

The black limo parked up by the red carpet before the banquet. Like any proper gentleman, D stepped out and assisted the prude princess out of the limo. Instantly, Mr. Yamato came to greet the two, his arms wide open. He wore a big smile on his face that only caused the Count's heart to sink deeper into woe. If only the Prime Minister knew that Koruna was an imposter, but how would the Count tell him? He couldn't just tell the man that his daughter was really a ferret with some mysterious plan up her sleeve. He'd lose the shop for sure and he wouldn't have had to say no to the offer of marriage.

"Koruna, you shine like the very stars you were born under." Koruna smiled and kissed the minister's cheeks. "And Count, I can't say that kimono looks any less than stunning."

"Why thank you, Sire."

"Well, almost all my guests are here," continued the minister, beaming a proud smile. "In a moment we'll announce the dinner and then the dancing will start. For now, enjoy yourselves."

Koruna put her arm around D's and smiled up at him. Her twinkling eyes were full of mock sincerity. "Oh, Count, would you please take me to the terrace? I do long to see the view."

Count D like he was about to throw up. This wasn't normal for ferrets, especially a clan as honorable as Korunas. What did she have in plan for this behavior? Why was she targeting D? What was her clan thinking of this? Did they support her act? All these questions and more were pleading to be asked, but D feared what would happen were he to actually inquire.

"Your pets are awfully rude," Koruna snapped. "After we are married, I want all those dangerous creatures gone or in a cage."

"What I do with my pets is non-negotiable," D growled. "Perhaps you would be able to get along with them were you more respectful. Orcot can't even hear what they say and yet he respects them."

"Don't argue with me, Count," she spat. "Your pets are dangerous, and I know it. The whole world does. I will not spend the rest of my life married to a man who lives with dangerous creatures."

"My pets are not dangerous," said D through gritted teeth. "I don't know what sort of plan you have cooked up, but mind you that I will do all that is in my power to see you fail. My dealings with the pets in my shop are run by me and only me. All disagreements are non-negotiable."

Koruna's eyes flared with angry rage. She looked off at the view of the city. "Humans live so filthy," she said. D felt he couldn't disagree with her on that part. "They're so annoying too. Always getting into the business of others, believing that they have the power over us, and we have no say. You have no idea what it's like not having a place that I can truly call home. You don't know the fear one day being found by a someone who will put you in a cage for the rest of your life. You've never experienced the hurt of losing a loved one to human slaughter. You're human…..and you'll never understand what we go through."

"Perhaps you're right," said D. He let out a sigh, remembering his oath. He was there to ensure the rights of animals. His kind had been slaughtered to near extinction by humans. D and his family were all that were left. Since his youth, he had followed his oath to protect all animals and destroy the humans. Of course, it wouldn't be wise to tell her what he was. Word might get out and then he'd be in trouble. And not just with other people…..his father might get involved. D shuddered. He was backed into a corner and at the mercy of some teenage princess rodent.

Rodents always were a pest to deal with. It was in their nature. But she was treating him like a human, and D didn't like it when animals didn't recognize him for what he really was.

"Yo, Count, what're you doing out here? We're about to have dinner." D turned to see the detective looking ever-so very handsome in his tuxedo. "I hear that the dessert's made by a special waiter just for your sake."

The Count couldn't take his emotions anymore. Like an idiot, he ran weeping into the detective's shoulder. "Orcot-San, I can't do this anymore. I'm so lost, my own animals won't even back me up. I feel so alone. What am I ever going to do?"

Leon, not being the best man fit to deal with such a situation, did the only thing he thought he could. He rubbed the Count's back. "D, are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" he asked. "Is it that princess? If it is, tell me the whole story and maybe I can fix this."

The Count's sobs became small sniffles as he backed away from Leon like he had tripped or something. "I can't tell you," he said. Leon rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Orcot-San. I really can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't tell anyone but –" D's duel eyes lit like fire crackers. "Leon, you have a car. I need a favor."

Orcot gave a thumbs-up. "Anything I can do within the law."

"We'll talk about it later." Said the Count as he adjusted himself and smiled. His smile wasn't fake, and it wasn't like all those smiles he had seen in the past. This smile was genuine and seemed like a relief.

In the dining hall, exotic foods from all over were presented before the guests. Delectable dishes steamed their scent through the air. Tender steaks and juicy turkey, the finest caviar and boiling pots of thick, chunky stew were served onto the table. Leon's one-tracked mind was brewing with hunger and ready to devour everything in sight. Jill was helping Chris cut his steak while Koruna nibbled on bits of caviar and mushroom stew.

Mr. Yamato looked over to a rather lost Count D and winked. "Don't worry, Count," he said cheerfully. "The guests don't know it, but it's all vegetarian. I found these recopies outside a prison here and decided to use them as my menu for this evening. Go ahead, it's all for you."

D smiled at Mr. Yamato and wondered if his real daughter was this polite. If she was, then perhaps it wouldn't be such a difficult decision. He looked over to the false Koruna who merely nodded at him. There was only one conclusion that he could draw from all of these ridiculous actions. The world had gone mad.

Leon and Jill were at the other end of the table talking to a pair of Asian guests. At one point, the detective pointed to the Count. Clearly they were discussing him, but D didn't seem to care. At the current state in time, D was simply waiting patiently for dessert while he delicately picked at a small dish of potatoes.

The dessert was even more exquisite than the meal. Strawberry cakes and chocolate tarts with lemon bars and English Earl Grey tea. The Count nearly fainted with all the succulent foods around him. The food tasted so divine as it cascaded down his pallet that D was brought to tears. He felt it only proper to pray to the gods in thanks for whatever he had done to deserve such good karma, but he was too busy eating dessert and drinking tea.

After a time, the guests had stopped eating and the conversation grew rather loud. Mr. Yamato stood and tapped his glass with his fork. "My friends and honored guests, may we all adjourn to the ballroom where my daughter has her first real dance with her husband-to-be?" The people clapped. D's stomach suddenly felt very heavy and he leaned over to Yamato in confusion. "Sire," he whispered, "I do not wish to embarrass you, but I have made no promises to be your daughter's husband." Yamato's eyes glared at D as though they were ready to eat him.

"By that you mean?" D knew that he was referring to the contract.

The Count smiled. "Well, you must understand, Sir that this kimono is twelve layers. It's made for special events, but not for dancing."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Yamato laughed. "If that's all you fear, then fear not! My family makes fine kimonos, and has done so for centuries. A twelve-layer is just as fine to dance in as any other, as long as ballroom dancing is all you wish to do." Yamato winked. What was with his constant winking? It was becoming rather bothersome.

Count D let out a sigh of annoyance. He reluctantly bowed and held his hand to Koruna. "My dear, Lady Koruna, would you honor me with a dance?" The princess took his hand and he led her to the ballroom.

Jill stared after them. "Isn't it sweet?" she swooned. Leon grunted. "Leon? Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Leon's mind was still occupied with what had happened on the terrace. He had never seen the Count so afraid. Even when that vampire was around, D's fear wasn't wholly sincere. But when he fell into Leon's shoulder before, he was trembling in fear. Whatever business the Count was buried under wasn't good. This man had connections with the mayor, the mafia, and many other powerful people yet this Yamato princess seemed to have him tied up in a dangerous jam.

"Ow! Leon, that was my foot," Jill scorned while they danced. Leon still wasn't fully focusing. "Look, Leon, I know you're thinking about the Count so let me put your mind at ease. He wants you to meet him at the shop tomorrow morning around five. I know you usually don't wake up until twelve now, so I won't go home with you tonight." She winked. "But that doesn't mean I'll never come back." Jill left a kiss on his neck before excusing herself to the washroom to rest her now blistering feet. As cute and charming as Leon was, he couldn't dance for a can of old beans.

Koruna and the Count were practically flying across the dance floor. The princess looked ethereal, and the Count was very dashing, much to Leon's amazement, seeing as he was wearing a dress. Even Chris was dancing with a young lady. The girl seemed about his age and they were smiling and laughing together. She was Asian, wore her hair in a bun and a decorative kimono. What was it with all the kimonos? Hadn't anyone noticed the weather outside?

Leon groaned when Jill came back and took his hands. "We don't have to dance anymore, do we?" he asked. Jill giggled and led him to the terrace.

"Look, Leon," she said, "It's a new moon."

"Do you know if the Count's really going through with this?" Leon asked, still distracted by the previous conversation with the Count. "I know for a fact that he doesn't love this girl."

Jill sighed, frustrated. "Well, Leon," she began, "To be completely honest, I'm surprised myself about this whole engagement. But I support D, and this is his choice."

Leon lit a cigarette, much to Jill's annoyance. "I'm not too sure it is his choice," he said. "When I spoke to him, he was terrified. And he keeps saying he's looking for another way. And more so, she doesn't like his animals. And D would NEVER willingly marry someone who didn't like his animals."

Jill shrugged. "Maybe he feels obligated to please the Prime Minister of Japan," Jill suggested. "You don't think it's blackmail, do you?"

Leon nodded. "Actually, I do," he stated. "Look, Jill, she's rude, she hates him, he hates her, she doesn't like sweets, she eats meat, disrespects me, hates his pets and to top it all off she doesn't even like Buda. Isn't that just a little bit odd?"

Jill nodded. It was awfully strange to see the Count marry a dame who had no respect for him or what he cared for. Though he didn't think Leon was in the ballpark about her dislike towards Leon, she heard his point loud and clear. "I know exactly how to deal with this then, Leon," she said. "Remember? I've always been better with blackmail than you." She winked and went back into the ballroom where she greeted Mr. Yamato.

"Detective Jill, if I remember?" he asked with a smile. That smile was always happy. Jill never liked people who always smiled. It was always the happy ones who hid the worst secrets. But Jill was a smart detective and knew when to keep her mouth shut, unlike her gun-toting boyfriend whose motto was "Shoot first, ask questions later." She smiled and nodded to the prime minister and greeted him curtly. "Are you and the detective enjoying yourselves this evening?"

Jill nodded. "It's so nice seeing him wear something other than those ratty old jeans," she said. "And this whole wining and dining experience is more than a great change from hamburgers and a double feature on a Friday night."

"And the boy?"

Maybe Jill was wrong. The Prime Minister was sincere in his concerns. There was no need to suspect him of doing wrong. He wasn't trying to get information out of her if he remembered to be concerned for Chris. So why were the Count and Leon so suspicious of the engagement? And why was Mr. Yamato pressing for his daughter to marry a man she didn't love? "Chris is having a ball, if you'll pardon the pun. He seems to be enjoying a dance with that young lady over there. They seem to be getting along well."

Yamato's almond-shaped, Asian eyes peered over at the boy and his partner and grinned. "I see he has good taste," he said. "That's Yo-Ling, a Chinese debutant to a very ancient and powerful line of nobility."

Jill tilted her head. No wonder she was dressed so richly. "Wow. Well, it looks like they've hit it off nicely," she said. "Speaking of pairs, how's your daughter?"

Yamato's smile flipped to a frown as he stared at Jill with a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked. "She told me that most of their courtship is spent with you and the other detective. She says that things are going well and she cares deeply for the Count. You did not know of this? She tells me that you are one of her friends."

Jill's brow twitched suspiciously. She had only ever received and perceived rude behavior from Koruna. "Of course, I know much of her happiness with the Count. I simply wondered what she thought about the engagement in the beginning. Didn't she have a lover of some sort?"

Yamato shook his head. "We've kept her untainted as the contract states. She is to be completely clean for the Count. Her lips can never be touched by another man. As a matter of fact, the Count is the only one we allow to kiss her hand. She has awaited the day she would meet the Count for some time now."

"Pardon my curiosity," Jill began, "but isn't it strange to have waited all these years for them to meet? Why not introduce them when they were younger?"

Yamato's hand drifted off to the side limply. "All a matter of timing and events, my dear, it took a great deal of effort to allow enough time for the Count to make his decision next week at the ball."

"Next week?" Jill was rather shocked. "I didn't know that. Well, I'll let you get back to your guests, while I attend to my date. It was nice talking to you though." And she had learned a lot from this little conversation. This little princess was playing her father and mistreating the Count. She was two-faced and cunning. That was a deadly combination.


	4. Engagement4

Chapter 4

D was sitting in the front room of his shop talking a young girl into buying a puppy, and out of buying Q-Chan. "I'm truly sorry, Melissa, but he's just not for sale. Q-Chan is my shop assistant." He wasn't as attentive to details as he should've been.

"Please, Mr. Count! I'll take good care of him, I promise!" Now that, he didn't believe, but he kept his smile on his face and kindly shook his head.

"Miss Melissa," he said firmly, "I cannot sell you Q-Chan under any circumstances, but I can sell you a bat, a ferret, or any other one of my lovely creatures if you're willing to take the responsibility to tend to their needs."

Melissa sighed and ruffled her dress a little. "Okay, I guess," she mumbled with disappointment. "Do you have anything like Q-Chan?"

The yellow creature at the Count's shoulders began to rave in a mysterious language. "I'm afraid Q-Chan is a one of a kind," said the Count. "But I know just the creature for you. It's a Jackal. They're well known in Egyptian mythology to be the gatekeeper of the underworld. We just got a few pups in the other day who are pleading for a nice home. If you and your parents will sign this contract, I'm sure we can make a fair agreement."

Melissa took the scented, bordered contract in her hands and smiled. With a quick thanks, she darted out of the shop calling for her parents.

Not long after her exit, Leon entered with a sly grin on his face. "D, Jill says she has a theory, and she wanted to talk to you about it later," he said. "Now, I don't know how much this is going to help, but we have Intelligence working on your case already. If you have any information to give me that'll help, I need it now."

D sighed. "Koruna's been kidnapped," D said. Immediately, he covered his mouth in shock. Had he just said that?

Leon peered at him in confusion. "D, I've heard many crack-brain stories from you that I have believed, but don't think for one second you're fooling me with this one."

The Count's duel eyes were pleading as he stepped closer to the detective. "Leon, what I tell you is privileged information that I'd rather be kept between you and me," he began. "You see, Detective . . . Koruna was kidnapped. She's been kidnapped this entire time we've known her. The Koruna we've been getting to know is a ferret."

Leon broke out in a fit of laughter that caused D's stomach to sink. "D, I really need you to take this seriously if you want my help."

D's pleading eyes were wet with tears at he gazed up at Leon. "Mr. Detective," he said in earnest, "I am in more trouble now than I've ever been before and my own animals have turned against me. Right now, I don't have time to explain exactly how or why, all I can tell you is what I know. There is a clan of ferrets who can shape-shift. They're called Drifters and they live in the Valley of Darken Souls, deep in the jungles of China. It's an unusual place for ferrets to dwell, but they have ways of adapting to their environment. I can't leave my shop without Koruna unless I'm staying in town. I believe that these ferrets have taken the real Koruna and sent their princess in her place. I need you to go to the Valley of Darken Souls and find the real Koruna. I can arrange a flight to China with my personal travel agent. He will take you to a friend of mine name Robert. From there, have her lead you into the Valley."

"Holy crap, D!" the detective's fingers were stuck in his hair in thought. "You're not joking. I'll get Jill and we'll be on it right away."

No sooner did the detective turn to leave did D have his arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. "Thank you so much, Orcott-San, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Call me that one more time, and I'll forget the whole case." Leon grumbled as he pried the Count off of him. "I'll leave Chris with you. This valley thing doesn't sound very safe."

D chuckled. "You'd be wise to bring Chris along and leave Jill here. I'll make sure we stay in contact. Robert will see to all my demands. Go to the address I have written here," the Count handed Leon a card with a China Town address on it. "This will lead you to my travel agent. Tell him your name and that I sent you. He'll know what to do."

"Okay," Leon started. "Let's pretend for one minute that what you say is true, and she really is a ferret. How would you know for a fact?"

D lifted a finger as a grin crossed his lips. "I have her confession," he said. "From her behaviors and scent, I was able to track down her species. It didn't smell human for one moment. When I brought the subject up to her, she didn't deny it. However, she's convinced about me that I'm something I'm not."

"And what would that be?" asked Leon with crossed arms.

The Count's head gazed downward. "I'm afraid that that's one important detail I cannot tell you, Mr. Detective. I hope you understand."

Before the detective could say anything, the Count shoved his travel agent's card into the American's hand. "I'll be back with your brother and Yo-Ling. I find it wise for her to accompany you as well."

"Yo-Ling?" Leon asked, "That child aristocrat my brother's been hanging with? Won't that put her in danger?"

"It'll put you in danger not to take her with you," said the Count. His sinister eyes looked into Leon's with warning. "Believe me, her kind of people are the people you need with you on this trip. Now, if you'll excuse me."

D bowed politely before stepping into the back of the shop. He knew exactly where the two children were. Chris had been planning this play date for a time since the banquet and wanted to introduce Yo-Ling to the Honlon.

The large, ornate doors opened right away for D and, sure enough, the two children were trying desperately to calm the fighting between the three siblings. When D came into the room, all three heads went silent and the dragon faces smiled. "Good afternoon, Count," they all said in unison.

D rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with you three later," he said, "In the mean time, I need to speak with Chris and Yo-Ling."

The two children stepped before the Count, both gazing quizzically up at him. "What is it, D?" asked Chris.

D hated this part of breaking news. "Look, you two, I need a huge favor. Chris, your brother needs your help. Yours too, Yo-Ling. I'll speak to your parents and they'll understand. But I need you two to protect Leon in the Valley of Darken Souls."

Yo-Ling's face turned pale. "What must bring us there?" she inquired.

D knelt down before her. "My fiancé is in dire need of my help, and I'm unable to do so. That's why I need Leon to go, and Leon needs you two to keep him from dying . . . or killing another. Does that help you understand?"

Both children nodded. D felt rather guilty not explaining the Valley properly to Leon or his brother. But he knew Yo-Ling knew more than all that they needed to know. "Yo-Ling, on the way there, I need you to help them, do you understand? I need you to tell both the detective and Chris about this Valley, and its dangers." She nodded sincerely. "And Chris, I need you to see to it that your brother does exactly what he's told. And tell him that he's under strict instructions to do as you two say, and bring no weapons whatsoever."

Chris gave a light nod. He was starting to shake. "Count," he said, "I thought you didn't like Koruna."

"Chris," the Count began, "I don't know Koruna. The real Koruna was kidnapped before I met her. This is a masquerader."

Yo-Ling showed no sign of surprise. Chris was trembling. "We'll do our best D," Yo-Ling said, bowing low. "I've been to the Valley of Darken Souls once. I know what goes on there."

The Count took them both into his arms and held them close. "Be brave. And look after each other."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prime Minister Yamato looked about the shop with his happy eyes. "It's been some days since we saw your friend, the policeman." He said, raising a brow in curiosity.

D was calmly sipping his tea while T-Chan lay outstretched beside him, giving the Prime Minister a dirty scowl as if to challenger him to try and sit down. Placing a gentle hand on the tetsu's head, D smiled a smile that was now worn to mask his fatigue and frustration. "Yes, he took his brother on vacation in my private jet," said the Count kindly, taking another sip of tea. "He hasn't vacationed in three years, can you believe it? I told him that if he didn't go right away, he'd have more than one trouble to deal with. He said he'd be back in a few weeks. But I doubt he'll want to leave. He's going to my island in Hilo. No one who visits my island wishes to leave. It's far too comfortable. Would you consider a vacation as well, Sir Yamato?"

The Prime Minister laughed. "As if I have the time to vacation now," he said, "I have a wedding to plan, remember?" T-Chan growled in loud protest. "Is that thing safe?"

D smiled, "I assure you, T-Chan will not harm you unless he perceives you a threat," the furry Tetsu on his lap glared up with bored eyes. "Allow me to rephrase myself. Unless I tell him you're a threat, he won't harm you."

"Are you telling me that he sees me as a threat to you?" D nodded. "Why for?

The Count sighed and sipped his tea, shrugging. He then rolled a hand in the air while stroking the tetsu's neck. "Animals are complex beings. Some, like the cat are only loyal when they want something. Others, however, are loyal the moment contact is made, like dogs and ferrets. However, some wish for loyalty to be earned. That, my friend is the strongest loyalty. It's a rare trait in most animals, but foxes, Tetsu, hawks and eagles are creatures of this powerful loyalty. T-Chan here is my companion. I earned a deep loyalty from him three years ago when I saved him from near death. Now he and I are equals and I wouldn't have it any other way."

T-Chan looked up at D with his beady eyes and gave a soft breath that sounded like a purr.

"Now, Mr. Yamato, I do have questions about the wedding," said D, hurrying up to get down to business before Koruna came in from her hair dresser. "My first and most important is why you chose me to be the groom."

Yamato's eyes shrunk a moment as he thought. He gave a little wink and leaned in closely, lifting his tea cup. "We been involved with your people for many decades," he said, "Were it not for our family, you would probably not be around today. In payment for our protection, your father granted us the seed of his son. You."

D's eyes began to water. He had been betrayed by his own father. He had been sold for some silly protection that they probably would've been able to acquire on their own. D felt used; unwanted, unloved. "And for my seed, you require that I marry your daughter?"

Yamato jumped back. "Certainly you don't expect the daughter of a Prime Minister to –."

"No, no, never," the Count exclaimed, flushing. "I'm just saying that . . . I don't know if you'd understand this, but, I'm standing at an offer that I know is honorable, but I feel I would be using your daughter for the wrong reasons. It would only bring her pain in the future, understand?"

Yamato lifted a brow suspiciously. "Wrong reasons, Count?"

D nodded. "I would only be wedding her and . . . consummating that marriage to maintain hold of my shop. I just don't find it fair to Lady Koruna to be used in such a manner. Have you ever considered allowing her to marry one of her own kind? Or one that she loves?"

Yamato beamed. "Is that what worries you?" He laughed. "I must tell you then, Count that my daughter, unlike yourself, has known of this contract since she was a mere child and, might I add, that since then, she's kept a fancy for you."

D froze. The Prime Minister's real daughter had a crush on him? How sweet. Wait, this was serious. He had to stay focused. "Well, I can't say I'm not flattered," he stated. "But . . . as sweet a girl as your daughter is, I don't think it fair to her to marry into a relationship of unrequited love."

"Has she displeased you?"

The Count shook his head. "No, no."

"Offended you?"

"Not at all, Sir!"

"Then what is it, pray tell me that has you refusing to love my daughter?"

The Count thought hard for a moment. What was he to say? He couldn't tell Yamato the truth. It would be beyond offensive to admit his little secret. Besides . . . technically it was none of his business. All the Count could do was smile and chuckle. "I can't lie to you, Sir," he said, "I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm positive about my feelings."

"And those feelings would be?"

He was hoping he wouldn't hear those words. Now he had to say it. The only words his lips could never produce. The only lie he could never tell. How was he going to say it? The Count smiled and gave Yamato a little wink.

The Prime Minister beamed with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm glad you live up to your slogan, Count," he said with a nudge. "Love and dreams; how true!"

D only smiled and refilled his tea cup.

With an angry glare to the Count, T-Chan rolled his eyes and walked off into the back room where several animals began to talk in angry voices.

D stared longing toward the back room. How he wished he could tell them the whole story. He was doing this for them.

The shops bell rang and in walked Koruna, proud as ever. Mr. Yamato stood with the Count as they welcomed her in, Yamato's arms open as wide as his smile. She embraced him and turned to D. "Good day, Count D," she said with a bow of her head.

"Afternoon, Princess," said the Count with a grin that let her know he wasn't referring her as the daughter of a Prime Minister. "You look lovely today."

"I'm happy to please you," she said.

With a grin, Yamato clapped his hands together. "So, what is it that you two have planned for today?" he asked.

"I thought I'd take her to a restaurant," said the Count quickly. "And if we're going to be there on time, we must get to walking now."

"Walking?" asked the ferret.

D nodded. "That's right," he smiled. "Exorcise and sun will be good for us." Koruna's eyes flared angrily but the Count just smiled easily, though his eyes were intensely stern. He was letting her know that she did not control him. Also, he was giving himself the lee-way he needed to think through to his next move. She had placed him in this ridiculously complex game of chess, but he would come out victorious, no matter what the odds.

Thrilled, Yamato gave his daughter one last hug before taking his leave. "Please, don't bother removing your coat, Lady Koruna, for I am only about to get mine," sang the Count. The ferret's face was anything but thrilled, which made the Count's heart sing. As long as she was unhappy, it would be easier for him to do whatever he would plan to do later. Then, he would simply have to find a way out of a relationship with the real Koruna. That wouldn't be too hard. Would it?

"You told us to go North yesterday and now you're telling us to go south?" Leon shouted at Yo-Ling. He could not believe that he was taking directions from a nine year old and a weird woman named Robert. Not Roberta. Her name was Robert. "Look, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but taking us in the direction we just came in from?"

"Bro, maybe we should just listen to them," Chris said.

Robert smiled her coy little smile. Was this where the Count had gotten his little grin? "Well, Law Man, I am under strict orders from the Count himself to take you where you need to go. And I know the safest, quickest way out of this heap and jungle. This valley you're headed to isn't a good place to go. You have two choices. Follow me or get lost."

Yo-Ling cleared her throat. Robert chuckled a bit. "Right," she said, "Okay, follow me, or follow Mistress Yo-Ling."

"South it is," Leon said. Why was he following these people? They all seemed off their nut, even Chris who was normally so sane. Sure, he was a little odd, but who isn't odd when their best friend is an effeminate Chinese clerk with a meat-eating goat by his ankle? The things Chris would talk about when he came home from the shop were so strange. Thank God D was home schooling the kid or poor Chris would've been an outcast to everyone in the class except maybe the class pet.

"Robert," Chris asked. She turned around with her coy, half smile. "Are the ferrets friendly?"

Instantly, Yo-Ling erupted into fits of laughter. Robert shot the young Chinese debutant a silencing glance and answered, "To translate Mistress Yo-Ling's crude answer, Christopher, no. In the valley we're going to, the animals don't believe in fair play. If you don't have The Gift, it's kill or be killed."

Kill or be killed, Leon thought. Hadn't he heard that phrase before once or twice uttered by the Count? And what was this gift that she kept mentioning? Did he have it? Did Chris have it? He hoped to God that Chris had it.

Yo-Ling laughed again. This time, when Robert scolded her, the little Chinese girl looked sharply at her with those ever-too-familiar duel eyes. "Don't test me, Ms. Ranger." She said. The woman quickly drew back.

"Ah, so that's your name," Leon teased Robert. "And I was beginning to think you were like the Count and didn't have a last name."

"Huh?" asked Robert, dumbfounded. "Oh, Ranger? No, that's not my name! Dang, Copper, if you wanted to know my last name, you should've asked. Yo-Ling and the Count have taken a liking to calling me by my job from time to time. Kinda cute, I think. Has a bit of a ring to it. Fact, I liked it so much, I use Ranger as my screen name online. But aside of that, if you want to know my name, it's Robert Plummer."

Chris giggled. "Betcha like that that's not your job, huh?"

Robert gave a loud laugh and grinned at the little boy. "Grab hold of Mistress Yo-Ling's hand, Chris," she said. "And as for you, Copper, take mine. This is dangerous terrain we're about to enter."

Defiantly, Leon took his brother's hand. "I'd rather I looked after my brother, Robert," he said, "I'm a cop and I'm armed. If anything were to happen, I could protect him a lot better than some child."

Robert chuckled a little before she wound about and leered straight into the detective's eyes. "Officer Orcott," she said tightly, "Didn't I tell you that you were to leave all firearms at my house!"

"You said it was all right!"

"I would never have said such a thing!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did," he cried, "I told you that I packed light, but I never went anywhere without packing heat!"

"I thought that meant you had dragon's breath!"

"What?"

There was a small hand feeling up Leon's leg. Before he had a chance to beat down whatever it was Yo-Ling was standing with the gun in her hand. She had already emptied it. "Just what I assumed," she said, "Six copper bullets. What more could you expect from a human?"

Leon looked at her as she threw the bullets far out into the distance and dropped the gun. "You're about to enter Holy Ground, Mr. Detective," she went on. "We must respect nature by rendering ourselves entirely open and vulnerable to what it wishes for our fates. Any sign of disrespect or insecurity will threaten all that's around us and it will kill us. From this point on, Robert, you will all follow me and my orders. If you wish to leave, you may. Nature will allow you passage, seeing as you're a protector of her ways, but this is no longer your responsibility."

Robert gave a sigh of relief but then her eyes softened. "I thank you, Mistress Yo-Ling," she said, "However I would not be able to face myself if any hard came to you. I promised both the Count and your father that I would keep you safe."

"You're a very noble person, Ms. Ranger." Yo-Ling said with a grim smile. "Chris, for your safety take my hand. Leon, I would like you to take the hand of Robert. It's important that you all do as I say. One move of disrespect on Nature's Holy Ground and you will die."

Leon did as he was told, while all along, believing this to be the most ridiculous and embarrassing act he had ever done. Follow a child's rule and relying on her for protection? Wasn't a cop's job to protect and serve? It seemed now his job was just to serve. Damn that Count and his marital issues.

"This is holy ground?" asked Leon mockingly. "It's nothing but waste land!"

Yo-Ling turned sharply and looked Leon up and down. "Watch what you tell nature," she said, "And you best apologize before you become plant food."

"What?" Yo-Ling gestured to his ankle. When he looked down there was a vine digging a hole around his foot. "Holy crap!" He cried, reaching for his gun. But it wasn't there. "What do I do?" he asked?"

Yo-Ling looked at him as though he were an idiot. "I just told you to apologize," she sighed. "This is not going to be easy with you around."

"I'll have the fruit salad," Koruna said, "But make sure that there are only pairs. If I find there to be so much as one trace of any other fruit I'll have you and your company fired."

D looked up at the waiter and smiled. "I'll have the chocolate cake," he said. "With extra chocolate, if you'd be so kind."

Koruna lifted her nose and huffed. "Count, you've treated me quite poorly this whole day. First by making me walk, and now embarrassing me by ordering dessert first."

D set his hands gently in his lap. "Koruna, I know you're used to everything going your way, but this is just a case you'll have to accept. I like sweets, and I'm not ordering dessert first. I don't eat cake for dessert. I usually eat ice cream or a rare delicacy of sorts. If I am to accept you the way you are, then I expect you to accept me as I am."

Koruna's face reddened. "Are you challenging me?"

D gave a dangerous grin and said, "Indeed, it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

"I want you to know, Count," Koruna spat with vicious hatred eroding from her lips. "I don't take kindly to people who challenge me. Nor do I take kindly to people who plot against me. Now, I'm going to tell you this: if you DON'T beseech my wishes without your hauty behavior and smart-alike attitude, I WILL, repeat: I WILL tell the Prime Minister that you are not only a bad match for me, but that you have violated my own personal purity.

"So, listen to me carefully, Count D, for I won't repeat myself so plainly again: behave as though I am the woman you love beyond any other or this WILL happen to you. You'll then lose your shop, your pets, all you hold of value. And just to for my own personal dessert – I know how you love desserts so much, after all – I'll bring harm, pain, and even death to those you hold dear in the human world. Yes, Count, I'm talking about your precious detective and that snotty brother of his. Are we clear?"

D sighed. That didn't go as planned. Now, he just dug himself deeper. "I will beseech this request, but in return, I request two small, humble favors."

Koruna rolled her eyes and waved a hand to the side as though she were fluttering away his thoughts. "Sure, sure, tell me, what is it you want?"

"First, that you agree to find a safe place for my pets after the wedding night," D was almost in tears asking this favor.

"Done."

Now for the second. And he doubted he'd get this one after the first request. "And second: I'd just like to know what your particular clan has against me?"

Koruna shook her head and blinked her almond eyes. "Why do you want to know this?"

D sighed as he took a spoonful of his strawberry cheesecake-flavored gelato. "Well, if it has to do with me, which it ever-so clearly appears to, don't you agree when I say it just seems to be my business?"

With a scoff, Koruna told him the whole plan. The ferrets clan had no interest in D himself. They wanted a human-seeming creature that they could control to speak for the animals and allow the world to switch roles from humans owning animals, to animals owning humans. Though it intruigued D momentarily, the mere thought of Chris and Leon in cages made him almost lurch.

Yo-Ling yanked at Leon's shirt to pull him closer to the ground. "Shhh! Keep your voice at a wind's whisper, Mr. Detective. We are at the outland of the clan's entrance. They're right over there by that waterfall. All you need do is allow me to enter there and I'll return with the real princess Koruna."

"Minister Yamato! It's a pleasure speaking to you, Sire. May we converse in private, please?" Robert had called D this morning and informed him that they had the real princess and she was being medically cared for on their way back and she'd be there this day. There was no better way to prove this lying cod as mischievious lying worm she was.

Yamato smiled beamingly as he embraced D and took him into another room. "Of course, Count! Whatever you need, I would love to give you."

"Sire, my needs are not the concern as much as yours are. Sire, I'm afraid to tell you I've been lying to you this entire time your daughter has been here."

The minister double took in confusion. "How so?"

"Well, I should have told you from the start, but couldn't as I didn't have proof aside from my word, so I had that taken care of and am now going to provide you proof. Here's the thing, Sire," D swallowed a sip of ginsing tea. "The lady who you think is your daughter this past time has been lying to you and tried to lie to me, but I saw through that lie right away and her behavior to me has been nothing but repulsive."

"D, watch your words, you are on thin ice," The minister warned. "This is my daughter we're talking about."

"She'll be here soon, my lord, actually. She's on a plane getting medical care at this very moment. If you don't believe me, I can prove it when she gets here. But for now, you'll simply have to take my word for it. And I beg you not forsake the animals in my shop if you don't believe me. Take my life if need be, but not theirs."

Minister Yamato was having a lot of trouble believing the count's words were true. However, he had panic in his duel eyes that the minister had never seen before from a man who was always calm and collective when they spoke. "If your words are true, then why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

D took in some sweets and downed a whole cup of tea before saying, "This imposter has held me on a tight leash too, Sire."

"And how did you manage to come to me leashless?"

D smiled devilishly. "I sent Orcot-san and Yo-Ling to fetch your real daughter from her kidnappers."

Minister Yamato jumped back, then paused. He looked into D's sincere duel set of eyes and then moved his gaze to the smile, and for a moment of denial, acted as though D were being humorous. "Be serious, Count."

"I am, my lord, you must trust me. In moments they'll be here and you must believe me then!"

"If they come in and I see both women standing before me, then I shall believe you, but if this be false, D, I warn you horrid things will come to you and your cherished shop!" D gulped. At least they were going to arrive soon.

Yo-Ling looked over at the real Koruna and smiled. "That better, Lady Koruna?"

Koruna smiled faintly. "I'm getting a lot better, thank you," she said. "What was that about? Those little rodents wouldn't tell me a thing. What's going on? Where's Count D? I'm to marry him soon, are I not?"

Leon felt a pang of sickness for a moment and didn't understand why. Shrugging it off, he took Koruna's hand. "Miss, D's gonna take good care of you when you get to him, don't you worry, okay?" She nodded and he patted her head with a smile. She was so young. "It was D who told us where you were and that's why we came and got you. So see? Already, he's taking care of you!"

Yo-Ling could see a bream of passion in Koruna's eyes. "Is the Count as wonderful as I've dreamed him to be?"

Chris grinned. "That and much more!"

Leon smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Ol' D's got everything and then some for you in mind, lil lady! That man'll have a top-of-the-line wedding cake, and I'm sure the wedding feast will be to-die-for delicious vegetarian food. You like veggies, right?"

With a nod, Koruna was excited. "Cans he kiss?" she had always wondered what a kiss would feel like.

Chris laughed. Leon shrugged. Was D a good lover? Would he be good at wooing and courting her? How long would they court before the wedding anyway? I mean, they hadn't even met….

D's phone rang and he picked it up. "Count D's petshop where you'll find – "

"D, We're driving down the road, we'll be there in two minutes, if that!"

"My lord?" D started, turning around. "Call your 'daughter' in, if you must. That'd make things easier for me, actually."

"Koruna.." Yamato called, she walked in gracefully and started at D with a smile. D's smile was victorious. Her expression went from joy, to warning. D just looked into her eyes and grinned again.

The bell rang in the front of the shop. "My guests are here!" D called. "I'll retrieve them. You wait here."

Walking into the front room, where Leon, Yo-Ling, and Chris were all saying their farewells to Robert, Leon not so pleased there…..

"Is Koruna here?" D asked.

Leon smiled. "Have I ever let you down, Count?" D's eyes dropped as he nodded. "Well, I didn't this time! She's right here! Behind me. She's…..hiding?"

Leon tried to move aside, but she speedily followed his body to keep from being seen. Chris was curious. "Pst…" he whispered. "Koruna, you didn't come here from that place to not meet him and just become more acquainted with my brother's backside….come on, say hi. D won't hurt ya."

D walked up to Leon and held his hand out, awaiting patiently for Koruna to take his hand. "M'lady Koruna, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." D said as he gently kissed her hand. "But I hope you don't mind my being rude a moment, however, I must call your father in now. I shall return, my fair dear-heart."

D smiled as he bowed his head and took off into the back room, alone. "Sire?" He called. Then, as the imposter was following behind, he snapped, "And only you, Sire?"

Angry teeth were jarred silently in D's direction.

"This is – Koruna?"

Koruna's eyes welled up into tears of joy as she ran and hugged him. "Oh, father!" She called. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Yo-Ling tapped her shoulder. "That's because, if the clan had their way, you wouldn't have."

After hours of explaining the whole story and long long hours after that of D banishing the imposter to her clan, D decided it best to have them all sit in the back room together and talk while eating sweets and drinking tea.

D and Koruna took to each other so well it was as though they had known each other all their lives. She loved animals and knew just about everything that D knew about them, they both didn't eat meat and loved sweets. Leon thought he saw a match made in heaven. As did Chris.

"So, Count, given everything that's happened," the minister said respectably and apologetically, "I really see no reason for you to follow through with the contract if you wish not to…"

D nearly wept relief. He then looked into Koruna's eyes, and they were sorrowful. "If it's all fine with you, my lord, I would like to see what Koruna has to say about it all?"

Koruna's ear's kinda perked a little. "Me?" she asked.

D nodded. "Well, you've been through so much, and I thought that you, of all people in this situation, should be the one who holds the strings. Do you want me as your husband or not, is what I'm asking?"

Confused, she looked at D questioningly. Leon took Chris from the room. Then, D clarified, "I'm asking if you WANT to marry me?"

Confused about what she should say, but so happy she could burst out, she wanted to say yes, but her father acted as though he might not want it….what should she do?

Clearing her throat, Koruna smiled up at D as she looked apologetically to her father. "Well, Count D, I would love to just say 'yes, I'm yours', but now that you give me the option, I think I'd like to say yes, but not today. How's six months from now sound?"


End file.
